


蹉跎

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, They never say what they actually want to say
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv





	蹉跎

是在幫前輩包紮完後，仍然能聽到壓抑的吐息，令天造感到不對勁。  
「前輩，還有哪裡受傷了嗎？」  
他四處檢視，但肉眼能見的傷口都已經處理過了。  
莫非是內傷？  
「前輩，你沒事吧？」  
他有些緊張。  
正要上前卻被卡卡西一推，向後倒去，撞上木牆。  
「……抱歉了，天造，你得幫我解決下。」  
卡卡西呼吸沉重，汗水由額際冒出落下。  
他被前輩褲襠間撐起的高度嚇得不敢妄動。  
「……是毒嗎？」  
稍微思考後，天造得出這個結論。  
艱難地點頭，卡卡西伸手解開他的褲頭拉鍊。  
「我用了解毒劑，但是沒有效……」  
膨脹充血的男根的碩大，讓天造抽了口氣。  
但是看卡卡西痛苦的模樣，他咬牙，下定決心。  
在牆與人之間的空隙，他艱難地脫去護具，除下鞋褲。  
「前輩，麻煩你……輕點。」  
「……盡量，如果我還記得的話。」  
得到一個不怎麼肯定的回答，天造深吸了口氣。  
卡卡西立即欺上，他的雙腿被拉開，私處完全暴露。  
醫療包裡不知道哪樣藥品翻倒在地。  
冰涼的觸感溜進他的股間，還有卡卡西的手指。  
卡卡西胡亂操弄著，因為情慾支配沒有多放心思。  
天造咬緊下唇，不想發出吃痛的羞恥叫聲。  
但他終究叫了出來。  
卡卡西的陰莖進去他的體內，強行撐開柔軟的器官。  
他需要攀附，於是抓上了卡卡西赤裸的背，留下指痕。  
「你才該輕點吧，天造……」  
卡卡西似乎吻上了他的脖頸，又溼又滑的舔過皮膚，或許是在安撫。  
他再深吸口氣，運用受過的訓練，盡量拋開意識。  
儘管身體逐漸適應了交合的律動，天造的心情卻好不起來。  
他喜歡卡卡西。  
這個在他眼前正毫無形象，利用他性交洩慾的前輩。  
卡卡西曾救助他無數次，所以他一點也不在意被這般對待。  
但是，當他想到，這或許是唯一，第一次也是最後一次，他可以和卡卡西有肌膚之親的時候。  
他便滿腔苦澀。  
不可以，給前輩帶來任何麻煩。  
所以他一直將這感情藏在心底，很深很深的地方。  
生理忠實本能的，高潮後潰堤。  
但卡卡西沒有停止。  
將他翻倒在地，繼續擺動著腰將性器送入。  
他雙手握成拳到要沒有知覺，甚至咬著手臂不讓自己發出一點聲音。  
直到結束。  
他虛脫乏力，下身沾染著各種體液，前方後方冷熱交雜，要分不出痛覺。  
一隻手顫抖地撥開汗溼服貼在他額前的頭髮。  
「對不起……」  
他可以感覺，卡卡西真誠的歉意。  
搖了搖頭，他想說話卻沒什麼聲音。  
啊，他好累。  
想要不顧任務就這樣睡著。  
眼皮逐漸闔上。  
朦朧間，溫暖柔軟的東西遮覆了他赤裸的下身。  
他勉力睜眼，發現卡卡西為他蓋上毯子。  
「對不起。」  
卡卡西再次向他道歉。  
沒事的，前輩……  
不知道卡卡西有沒有讀出他的脣形。  
疲憊讓他失去了深究的意念。 

※ 

渾身發熱，包裹性器的手快速滑動，再一次發洩後，他終於感到身體逐漸回復平靜。  
他環顧，片刻的失神沒有增加威脅。  
深呼吸口氣，他還有事要做。  
用水沖刷慾望的殘留，望著稀釋的體液被地面吸收。  
接著將布巾沾溼，他小心翼翼揭開覆蓋天造下身的毛毯。  
穴口流淌著他的精液，腰臀印壓著他的指痕。  
他幾乎不敢直視。  
溼布接觸時引發的刺痛讓天造抽氣。  
他擔心地抬眼，但天造沒有醒來。  
繼續為天造清理，卡卡西心裡的內疚同時不斷增加。  
套回衣物，將天造的身軀翻過呈舒適的平躺姿勢，卡卡西再次用毯子蓋好。  
「對不起……」  
他在心裡已經默念了無數次，罪惡感卻沒有減少。  
拿起武器，卡卡西移至藏身處的入口守衛。  
清涼的空氣讓他稍微冷靜。  
青草混合溼氣的薄霧空氣，和天造的氣味不同。  
天造是，樹根沾染血汗的氣味。  
舌頭似乎還留有汗水的鹹味，在他舔過天造的脖頸後。  
一切都令人難忘。  
身體的熱度和頭腦的混沌。  
分身被甬道擠壓的緊緻。  
天造死命壓抑呻吟咬破的嘴唇。  
緣由時機地點各各都是劣等，要是有一點享受的感想更是罪惡。  
糟、真糟、糟糕透頂。  
卡卡西不希望就此打壞他們的關係。  
可是當下沒有選擇，同時天造也同意了。  
但，要是，對象是別人，天造也會同意嗎？  
胃部翻攪的不適讓卡卡西握緊拳頭。  
是那個溫柔的天造的話，只要隊友身處相同境遇，都會同意獻身吧。  
並不是因為他是特別的。  
「……卡卡西前輩。」  
是天造微小的呼喚。  
卡卡西發覺他的走神。  
確認外頭沒有異狀，並強制停下一切妄念，他才回到天造身邊。  
「前輩沒事了嗎？」  
這種事怎麼是你問啊。  
「……你該擔心自己吧。」  
見天造想起身，卡卡西立刻將他推回原處躺好。  
「你多休息……」  
天造眼裡沒有怨恨、責怪，過於耿直的目光，讓卡卡西難以直視。  
「對不起……天造、我……對不起……」  
「沒事的，前輩。」  
天造嘴角微微揚起的笑，越加令卡卡西無地自容。  
在卡卡西的堅持下，他們過了一天才啟程回到木葉。  
向火影報告完後，卡卡西在前往醫療班去檢測身體時特別叮囑天造也該給醫生檢查。  
天造遵從了他的指示。  
書寫報告的時候，卡卡西當然是刻意忽略了那段過程。  
只會存在於他們兩人之間，終究被遺忘。  
但他想，再次，好好抱著天造。  
親吻他、愛撫他、崇奉他、疼惜他。  
不是為了任務，只是一點他的自私。  
想讓他們沉浸在情愛的歡愉。  
傾聽天造的嘆息，並親吻那雙唇。  
將天造禁錮在他懷裡，感受他的溫暖。  
但他知道。  
這一切不過是妄想。  
早已沒有機會了。 


End file.
